Un chocolate para San Valentín
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Es día de San Valentín. Una fecha para regalar chocolates a los amigos y al ser amado. Orihime quiere confesar sus sentimientos, sin embargo no todo resulta según lo planeado. Ichihime.


Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece todos los derechos son propiedad de Tite Kubo, San Valentín tampoco.

**Un chocolate para San Valentín**

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Karakura, el sol brillaba sin que ninguna nube opacara su luz y no había ninguna señal de un Hollow, solo parejas enamoradas demostrando su afecto. Orihime, Tatsuki y Rukia estaban en casa de la primera preparando unos chocolates.

—Creo que ya hemos hecho muchos chocolates—comentó Rukia mientras limpiaba su frente, todo aquel trabajo la tenía cansada. .

—Pero Rukia, todavía no hemos terminado los chocolates. .

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó Rukia—, tenemos suficientes chocolates como para todo el colegio.

—Totalmente—respondió Tatsuki—, es San Valentín y la costumbre dice que se debe obsequiar un chocolate a todos los amigos.

— ¿Nunca has celebrado San Valentín? —preguntó Orihime con expresión de cachorro abandonado.

—No, nunca tuve la oportunidad.

— ¡Es Horrible! —comentó Orihime preocupada—, pero no te preocupes, te enseñare lo básico. En San Valentín las chicas entregamos chocolates a nuestros seres queridos, hay tres tipos. Los giri-choko se entregan a los conocidos, compañeros de clase y vecinos. Luego están los tomo-choko, para los amigos, ya tengo listo el tuyo y finalmente el honmei-choko que es para la persona que se ama…

—Y que le darás a Ichigo este año—interrumpió Tatsuki ganándose el apoyo de Rukia.

—No estoy segura—agregó una nerviosa Orihime—y si a Kurosaki no le gusta mi chocolate.

—Nosotras te ayudaremos a hacer el mejor chocolate del mundo—la animó Tatsuki a la vez que tomaba el cacao de la despensa, era la última bolsa que quedaba.

Orihime buscó sus moldes de corazón, a pesar de que tenía sus dudas no rechazó la oferta de sus amigas. Preparar un chocolate para Ichigo era una tradición de todos los años pero nunca conseguía el valor para entregarlo. Esperaba que este año fuera diferente.

Abrió el refrigerador buscando algunas nueces pero cambió de opinión. Las berenjenas le parecían una mejor opción pero el surimi se veía delicioso por lo que no tenía sus dudas sobre cuál elegir. Después de unos minutos tomó su decisión, usaría ambos.

—Orihime—le reclamó Rukia a la vez que le quitaba sus ingredientes—, creo que Ichigo preferiría nueces.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Orihime terminara el chocolate para Ichigo, no solo por las veces en que Tatsuki y Rukia evitaban que agregara uno de sus ingredientes "especiales" sino también por los deseos de la joven de hacer un chocolate perfecto. Si no era capaz de decirlo con palabras esperaba que su obsequio transmitiera lo que su corazón sentía.

—Es hora de repartir los chocolates—les dijo Tatsuki con expresión triunfal al ver el trabajo terminado.

—Pero debemos apurarnos, falta poco para que empiecen las clases.

Tuvieron que correr para llegar antes de que la profesora les cerrara la puerta. Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal pero Orihime se sentía intranquila, el pupitre de Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba vacío.

El recreo llegó y la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaron a repartir sus chocolates. Las clases terminaron e Ichigo nunca apareció. Rukia intentó calmarla, ella le había dicho que estaba tras el rastro de un Hollow y que pronto aparecería pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor, tenía un mal presentimiento. Poco después de iniciar la búsqueda quiso terminarla, en los últimos días Ichigo había actuado distante por lo que no le sorprendió no encontrarlo en su casa. Casi se moría de vergüenza al recordar las palabras de Isshin Kurosaki, no solo fue el drama que hizo sino que también el hecho de que la confundió con la novia de su hijo, algo que deseaba llegar a ser.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —escuchó cómo le decía Isshin a un retrato de su esposa—, nuestro hijo anda desaparecido y ha dejado abandonada a su linda novia.

Esa fue la primera vez que pensó en desistir pero Tatsuki apareció para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Su amiga insistió en acompañarla y ella lo agradecía aunque sabía que cuando encontrara a Ichigo estaría sola, ella le dejó en claro que no quería hacer mal tercio. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado para su gusto, tanto que le era imposible sentir su reiatsu. No dejaba de reclamarse por ello, de haberlo hecho habría notado que algo no estaba bien.

Solo en su mente se sentía capaz de confesar sus sentimientos. Se imaginaba a si misma frente a Ichigo. Él con un elegante traje, su mirada era seductora, se derretía con solo pensar en ello, era una mujer enamorada. Ella le entregaba el chocolate y Kurosaki respondía con un beso de amor eterno mientras que fuegos artificiales cubrían el cielo. Luego la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a pasear en un trineo llevado por pegasus… sí, a veces tenía demasiada imaginación.

Rukia apareció de pronto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ella había ido a buscar a Ichigo por su cuenta, como Shinigami que era tenía una idea de dónde se encontraba. Su expresión seria le hizo pensar lo peor. Desafortunadamente tenía razón.

—Encontré a Ichigo—le dijo la shinigami sin abandonar su expresión seria—, está herido.

En aquel momento Orihime sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban. Se concentró en el reiatsu de Ichigo y comprobó lo que Rukia decía, su vida peligraba. Escuchó un sonido seco pero poco le importó. El chocolate que llevaba se había caído pero no intentó tomarlo, no podía perder más tiempo.

Rukia no tardó en contarle lo que había sucedido. En los últimos días, Ichigo, había estado tras la pista de un Hollow que había estado atacando la ciudad. Como shinigami sustituto era su deber descubrir lo que pasaba y detenerlo, Rukia le había ofrecido su ayuda pero él la rechazó de inmediato, pues consideraba que no se trataba de algo complicado.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir que se trataba de un adjucha. Poco después de vencerlo, Rukia había hecho acto de aparición. Orihime sospechaba que de haberse demorado un poco más, Ichigo no habría sobrevivido.

El joven shinigami se encontraba en la tienda de Urahara. Lo habían llevado allí para no llamar la atención, no querían preocupar a sus parientes. Inmediatamente la llevaron al lugar donde se encontraba el herido. En el momento en que lo vio comenzó con la curación. Sus Shun Shun Rikka trabajaban a toda velocidad, Ichigo la necesitaba y ella no lo defraudaría, era lo menos que podía hacer por quien le salvó la vida en tantas ocasiones.

Cuando notó que las heridas se cerraron deshizo su técnica. Había hecho todo lo que podía hacer, esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, no podría soportar el ver morir a Ichigo, él tenía una larga vida por delante.

—Gracias, Ayame, Shun-on—les dijo a sus Shun Shun Rikka antes de que estos regresaran a su horquillas.

Las heridas de Ichigo habían sido curadas pero seguía sin despertar. Orihime sabía que las próximas horas serían críticas, dependía del joven Kurosaki y sus deseos por vivir el que despertara o no.

Odiaba esperar, porque se sentía débil y sabía que no podía hacer nada más. Se había esforzado tanto por no volver a depender de nadie, por ser útil para sus amigos y sin embargo sentía que sus esfuerzos por curarlo no sirvieron de nada.

No sabía cómo dar esa noticia. En la sala estaban esperando noticias, odiaba el no tener nada bueno que decir pero debía hacerlo, ellos tenían derecho a saber sobre el estado del joven de cabellos naranjas.

—No te mueras, Kurosaki—le dijo mientras que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar—, no quisiera perderte, te amo.

Orihime se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Ichigo, las lágrimas que intentó detener salían sin que lo pudiera evitar. Sintió una mano sobre su cabello y levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del joven Kurosaki.

—No llores—le dijo el de cabellos naranjas con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro—un tonto adjucha no es suficiente para acabar conmigo.

Orihime estaba feliz de verlo con vida, por un segundo creyó perderlo. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, no lograba imaginar su vida sin el hombre de la anaranjada cabellera. Al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron ¿Acaso habrá escuchado cuándo le declaro su amor? En ese momento recordó el chocolate perdido y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Inoue?

—Perdí el chocolate que te había preparado—respondió la joven de cabellos naranjas entre lágrimas, imaginando su chocolate bajo las ruedas de algún vehículo.

Aquel gesto logró conmover a Ichigo. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas Orihime le parecía de lo más tierna. Llevó sus pulgares hasta el rostro de la mujer y cuidadosamente limpió el rastro de las lágrimas, no le gustaba verla llorar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a Rukia, a Renji, a Uryuu y a Urahara, quienes evidentemente llevaban un largo rato escuchando lo que decían. Probablemente había sido el último quien llamó a Renji y a Uryuu, además del responsable De que se encontraran en ese lugar.

—No te quedes callado, Ichigo—le dijo Rukia tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Compórtate como un hombre —le dijo Urahara con expresión seria—y responde la declaración de la señorita Orihime.

—Salgan de aquí—les gritó Ichigo molesto a la vez que les lanzaba una almohada.

—Entendemos—respondió Urahara, quien usaba su abanico para cubrir su sonrisa—, la pareja quiere algo de privacidad.

Pasaron varios minutos después de que salieron para que se animaran a hablar. La situación era incómoda, ninguno sabía que decir.

—No sé si te amo—le dijo Ichigo, provocando que Orihime sintiera deseos de llorar—, pero me gustas y quisiera intentar algo contigo.

—No te preocupes, Ichigo. Falta un mes para el día Blanco, no tienes porque responderme ahora.

Quizás no había sido el San Valentín con el que soñó pero no lo cambiaría. Ichigo le había dado una oportunidad, le había dicho que no le era indiferente y eso era suficiente. Sabría esperar hasta el día en que pudiera tener sus sentimientos claros.


End file.
